Fact: Vino Delectable falls fast
by rabeiiweii
Summary: It didn't take much for him to fall, but he very much suspected she had that effect on many. Vincent/OC with hints of Sweets/OC and Zack/OC (TWO-SHOT)


**Fact: Vino Delectable falls fast**

**Set: **4x07  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own BONES, nor do I get compensated for writing this instead of sleeping.

_**Part I**_

It had taken considerable amount of courage to approach Doctor Saroyan, but she had seemingly taken his decision to abandon his internship at the Jeffersonian Institute rather well. Relieved that everything had not gone terribly wrong, he began back towards the forensic platform to finish his work for the day. The clacking of heels caught his attention, turning around to see a petite girl in an overcoat that looked three sizes too big for her racing to catch up with him. Unable to keep from gulping as she approached, he shoved his hands inside the pockets of his light blue lab coat.

"Hi Vincent, Vin, Vince, Vinnie, Vincenzo…or…uh, Mister Nigel-Murray, I suppose, as general politeness dictates," she laughed awkwardly, clapping her hands together in an almost anxious manner. The hesitant moment, which was uncharacteristic of the outgoing brunette, ended quickly, a look of mischief suddenly crossing into the rich chocolate eyes that made his hands sweat.

An unmistakably seductive smirk crossed her blood red lips, "Though I personally prefer Vino Delectable and I can only hazard a guess as to why that was a nickname."

The words came out of her mouth in a purr, one that nearly made his knees buckle and his cheeks heat up. It didn't take much for him to fall, but he very much suspected she had that effect on many. He would have been a fool not to notice her on that first day, to drink in the sight of her slight form bent over a corpse. Clad in that unfortunately appealing blue lab coat and eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she did what she did best; he knew he had no chance of escaping her. What he would have given to see her in that blue lab coat and that blue lab coat alone.

"Ahh," he laughed nervously, desperately attempting to conceal how much her very presence affected his IQ, "Hello Miss, uh, I mean, Doctor Cartwright. What can I do for you?"

He recalled being formally introduced, Doctor Saroyan calling her name as they entered her workspace. Those wide chocolaty doe eyes he never seemed to be able to get out of his mind had glanced up from her work and washed over him, giving him an inexplicable shiver. The attraction had seemingly been instantaneous for him, though he knew within nanoseconds that she felt quite the opposite. Despite the look of distaste and annoyance that crossed her porcelain face, he knew he was already hopelessly lost in the sea of painful loving that surrounded Avery Cartwright. The moment she opened her mouth to stiffly greet him, and that melodiously familiar English accent fell like waves out of her perfect lips, he knew he'd drown in her any day.

"Avery, please," She corrected with a smile, appearing to have returned to her earlier state of discomfort. He noticed her bob from foot to foot anxiously, her delicately thin hands twisting together. Though not anywhere near a psychologist, Vincent was not totally oblivious to the oddness of her sudden behavior. Merely being in her presence for the week of his first FBI case had lead him to know her as a logical, strong and opinionated woman that seemingly had no sense of boundaries or tact, let alone an anxious or uncomfortable bone in her body. He admired her personality, though the new-found awkwardness made him feel slightly less like a pathetic-anxious-irrelevant-fool in front of her. Slightly.

"I, uh," she continued, eyebrows furrowed as she searched for the words that had seemingly lost themselves in her mind, "I realize I have not been particularly welcoming this week, nor have I been at the top of my game or generally nice to be around. As much as I'd like to blame you for that, I know it has nothing to do with you so I…I wanted to…_apologize_…for my behavior."

The way she sneered the word _'apologize'_ made it sound like the most appalling thing that had ever rolled off her tongue.

He enjoyed that.

"Aside from that, I just wanted to let you know that I greatly appreciated your help this week with the case and that whilst staying with my grandparents in Liverpool when I was eighteen, I considered becoming a topless tropical fish store worker," the words blurted out of her mouth before she had much of a chance to consider them. She hadn't been intending to share such an irrelevant detail about herself with someone she barely knew, but the way his face lit up made her feel as though she had said something right.

Vincent felt a swell of emotion in his chest. "You listened to my facts?"

"Of course," she smiled. "I love learning, and I guess facts are sort of the building blocks of all conscious knowledge."

He couldn't help but grin, the magnificent creature he'd spent far too much time staring at becoming more and more indescribably perfect by the moment. Taking her in for what seemed like the millionth time, he found himself sighing at the sheer beauty she possessed. Porcelain skin, blood red lips paired with a perfect body and sparklingly intense eyes made her extraordinarily physically appealing. It was more than that though; the swell of emotion he felt in his chest as he realized that she wasn't as narrow minded as he'd first thought indicated something deeper than simple lust.

"Did you know that it takes between ninety seconds and four minutes to decide if you fancy someone?" the relevance of his words didn't hit him until after they'd spilled like a river from his lips. His eyes widened, hoping desperately that she didn't see the obvious subtext.

She smiled, a light pink hue covering her cheeks. "Yes, I believe fifty-five percent of that is through body language, thirty-eight percent through the tone and speed of their voice and only seven percent what they actually say."

They stood awkwardly for a moment, staring at each other

"Uh," she muttered softly, "Anyway…I was just wondering, we're all going out for drinks tonight and I thought maybe you'd like to come."

He'd agreed readily, perhaps too readily since she giggled at his eager response. She informed him where they were going to meet before beginning towards the exit – her long day finally over. Her heeled boots suddenly squeaked to a halt as she slowly turned around to face him once more.

"You have very nice body language, Mister Nigel-Murray."

And just like that, she was gone.

He was a goner, and there wasn't a single part of him that minded.


End file.
